Kazuki
Sarina Uzumaki(サリナうずまき)was a high level kunoichi of konohagakure and mother of Nanami Uzumaki and Akako Uzumaki Background As a child she went to Konohagakure and met her academy partners, she was a shy girl so she didn't talk very much,she met Kushina Uzumaki as being of the same clan they became friends,she also met Arashi Uzumaki they're surname was the Red hair sisters,on one mission Sarina got captured by Kumogakure ninjas when Kushina's capture failed,Makoto saw her flower in the ground and he managed to save her,when Sarina became jonin she went to a mission with Makoto they start to fell in love and they got engaged,three months later she gave birth to a girl named Nanami Uzumaki,she was a terrible mother so she asked Kushina how to take care of a baby,Kushina became Nanami's babysitter before Kushina got pregnant,before Naruto's birth Sarina felt something wrong and saw the kyuubi,she run toher house and said it to Makoto, Makoto and Sarina put their shinobi oufits on and Sarina went to the forest to protect her daughter,somehow the 12 tailed bijuu got out and attacked Sarina,Sarina protected her daughter with a seal before dying Personality She was an angry individual, so she got angry easily with her husband Appearance she had the common red hair combined with orange eyes in her childhood she wore a yellow dress with a long collar and blue sandals in her adult years she wore a yellow and blue dress with black shinobi sandals Abilities she had Wind Release and Fuiinjutsu something that she teached to Makoto,she also knowned how to control her tailed beast Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part II Sarina's past is mentioned by kushina when naruto brought up Nanami's similitud with him and Akako's similitud with Kushina,Sarina and Kushina had the same ancestors on October 10 Sarina had a bad feeling about her and kushina,as medical ninja she acompannied Kushina with her babies wearing her shinobi oufit,when Sarina saw the man with the mask,she tell Minato if he could see her childs while she battled that man Minato caught Naruto,Nanami and Akako and went to his house while Sarina started to fight with the masked man,when Kushina got captured by him she teleported with Kushina and helped her,but she didn't realize that the masked man was behind her and killed Sarina. Trivia *"Sarina'' literaly means "princess'' *As Sarina was nicknamed blood sea, and Makoto was famed as the "Blue lightning", Nanami's appropriate self-styled title of "Purple storm" refers to the fact that the colour Purple is a mixture of both red and blue. *in the anime and manga Sarina's hair is shown to fall down to her ankles *Sarina's eyes first were orange however in one episode her eyes turned light orange *According to the databook(s): *Sarina's hobbies were training and pulling pranks *Sarina's favorite food was sweet and sour pork,she disliked anything with menma something she has in common with her husband *Sarina didn't wanted to fight anyone in particular *Sarina dislike reading,even scrolls *Sarina and Makoto died on the same day that was on October 10 *Sarina died with her shinobi oufit but she was reincarnated in her genin oufit *Sarina's favourite frase was 12 the number of her bijuu Quotes (To Makoto after saving her) ''arigato Makoto (To Makoto) Baka! are you saying to me weak!? look at you, i can beat you in a second! (To unborn Nanami) Hi baby,I am your kaa-chan,i can wait to meet you (''To Arashi) ''Are you pregnant!? wow i think our babies will be friends (To Makoto) return safe,i don't want you to die (last toughts) Ma...ko..to,Na..na..mi,I..love..you (To Nanami in the fourth great ninja war) you have grow well without me Nanami,i am so happy Reference Sarina Uzumaki is an OC/RPC created by Inibi Uchiha Category:DRAFT